Light and casual
by misschacilops
Summary: All start with the conversation about the "slip" they had the day before, Laura and Carmilla found an Agreement so they enjoy each other. What if Lafontaine interrumpt them a few moment later? Set in season 3, "Circular logic" episode. Hollstein smut.


Hiiiii thereee. So this is the first attempt to write something in another Language soo, sorry for the mistakes, I'll try better next time!

This chapter is setting during the "Circular logic" episode but Lafontaine interruptsHollstein a few moments later than she really did. So this is the description of what happened if the girls weren't interrupted. Enjoy!_

* * *

Laura knew that what they were doing was not light and casual.

She had understood it from the time they were sitting talking about the plan to defeat the Dean who had taken the body of their wacky friend Perry.

She had almost lost count of how many times Carmilla had shown how much she desired her right on the desk and she was losing her mind every time she did it.

So she braced herself and found the courage to advance the proposal.

"You are an adult, I'm an adult and we seem enjoying each other"

And after a while she found herself on Carmilla knees, kissing her passionately.

"Bed," she whispered because although she liked so much be in that situation she wanted to avoid interruptions.

Carmilla obeyed and in a moment both were stretched out on the bed. There was a long moment of awkward silence, and Laura wondered what she should do in that time.

"We should close the door," she snapped in that pause and silently cursed herself when she didn't feel the weight of Carmilla's body on her for a little moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Carmilla took off her shirt and did the same with that of Laura, throwing them out of the perimeter of the bed, who knows in what part of the room.

Laura's heart was exploding, as every time the opportunity of do that with the beautiful vampire arise again

And Carmilla felt it, felt the extraordinarily frantic beat of her heart and the fast beating of her blood.  
Laura held her breath when she felt the other's mouth on her neck and pulled her closer, already feeling the full weight of excitement tingle with anticipation in her nether body's parts.

Carmilla's hands rested on her back and undid her bra. Laura took it off and threw it away and groaned when both hands of the vampire shook both her breasts unceremoniously.

She threw back her head full of ecstasy.

"Oh God," she moaned and stared at the roof of her room with tears in her eyes because she felt that all the pieces of the puzzle came back in their place only when she was with Carmilla.

Then she scratched her back as she felt the other pulling biting and sucking more vigorously and pushed her own hips forward in seeking contact with Carmilla's body.

"Please," she pleaded. Carmilla looked up at her face. It was a sight to observe that girl and have her in her hands. She had wanted it rom the first moment she entered the dorm room. After risking her life. After they broke up. After they had met in the library. Always. Laura Hollis had become a kind of addiction, although she didn't want to admit it.

So she looked into her eyes.

"Always so impatient," she whispered hoarsely that a chill ran down Laura's spine abruptly and unexpectedly.

She felt the hand of the other down along her abdomen and creep inside her slip without much preamble.

Laura arched her back and stared at Carmilla in the eye at the first touch of her finger with her clitoris and slowly felt her fingers slip inside her.  
They stared at all the time, Carmilla looked at her with her eyes, two black holes that became deeper every time Laura sank her nails into her back. Carmilla pushed deeper inside her as she stroked in and touched her clitoris Laura gripped the sheets stronger than the time before.

Carmilla was officially lost in what she was facing, she felt her fangs more and more present, more and more eager.  
Have it so was causing pleasure even if Laura hadn't touched her yet and it was so good felt her name be pronounced as a gentle prayer every time Laura felt more and more into her.

She bent down to kiss her neck when she felt the other huddle around her fingers with every thrust and began to breathe heavily when Laura realized.

 _"Carmilla" ..._

It was not the first time it happened.

Laura had noticed several times that Carmilla in seeing her like this felt tremendously well and she also noticed the fangs came out.

So while Carmilla's fingers pushed inside her, she began to moan directly into her vampire's ear so she would lose her mind

And when she realized that her splendid orgasm was came out, she said it.

 _"Bite me"_

Carmilla is lifted slightly and saw the consensus in the eyes of the other.

Laura kissed her to give her another form of consent.

Carmilla tried to resist but her fangs almost ached. Laura leaned forward and held her tight as she felt her neck gently perforated and she thought her heart soon would explode because it came so violently that she hardly felt the weakness that was taking her

She heard only Carmilla loose and lean on her chest rising and falling inconsistently.

"This wasn't light at all, Cupcake," Carmilla sighed interrupting the silence made of panting. Laura opened her mouth to reply but Carmilla stood up on her elbows and stared into eye that was enough to silence her.

"Although I think your" light " doesn't refer to our sexual activities," she added, frowning and pretending a pensive look.

Laura just laughed. She walked over to give her a kiss and Carmilla ran her hands to open Laura's legs better

Everything was perfect until they heard the door almost coming down. They turned, Carmilla despite herself with her speed got dressed and opened the door.

Laura was shocked and Carmilla was so angry

"LaFontaine tell me you haven't kidnapped the dean!"


End file.
